


Not a secret anymore

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto reveals a secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a secret anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Ianto slapped Jack's hand as it reached for the towel wrapped around his hips.

"No, Jack," he said, "there isn't enough time. I have to get dressed and get upstairs before the others get here."

"Right," Jack said, stepping away. "wouldn't want anybody to know you're shagging the boss."

Ianto flinched at the hurt look on Jack's face. He grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him close.

"It's not like that," he said, "it's just not anybody's business but ours."

"Right," Jack said, "don't worry, your secret is safe."

He stepped out of Ianto's arms and left the bathroom. Ianto huffed with frustration. He didn't mean to hurt Jack, he honestly believed what they did was nobody's concern, but deep inside there was this little voice, that whispered, very softly, liar.

Jack had already dressed and gone upstairs by the time Ianto came out of the bathroom. He quickly got dressed and climber the ladder up to Jack's office. Jack didn't even look up when Ianto crossed the room to stand in front of his desk.

"Could use some coffee." he said, keeping his eyes on the paper work on his desk.

"Of course, Sir," Ianto said, keeping his voice neutral, "Coming right up."

Ianto made and served coffee, then went down to the archives, telling himself he wasn't hiding, he was trying to come up with a plan to make it up to Jack. Liar, the little voice whispered. Shut up,he told it.

When lunch time came around, Ianto headed into Jack's office.

"It's lunch time, Sir." he told Jack.

"Tell the others to take a break," Jack said without looking up,"I'm not hungry."

Ianto shuffled his feet and took a deep breath.

"I thought you might like to go out to lunch," he said, "with me."

Jack didn't look up, but Ianto could tell he had surprise him, his whole body was tense.

"Please, Jack." Ianto said.

Jack looked up. Ianto waited and after an eternity, he nodded.

"Why not," Jack said, standing up," It would be nice to get out of here."

Ianto helped him with his coat, then followed him out of the Hub.

"This way," Ianto said, leading Jack across the Plaz, "I know this little place that has great food."

Jack followed Ianto into a quiet little pub. The place was about half full, with plenty of empty tables, but Jack wasn't surprised when Ianto lead him toward the back. He was surprised to see the rest of the team already seated.

"Jack, Ianto, join us." Gwen invited.

"In a minute." Ianto said, as idea that had been lurking in the back of his mind ever since he'd over heard Owen invite the girls to this place took hold of him.

He grabbed Jack's hand and drug him to the middle of the room. Still holding Jack's hand, he climbed up on a chair.

"Excuse me, could I have everyone's attention  please." he said.

Every person in the place turned to look at him. He looked at Jack, who was staring at him, confusion all over his face, then took a deep breath.

"See this incredibly gorgeous man standing beside me," he said, "with his strong jaw, broad shoulders, and ridiculously beautiful ass." He lifted Jack's coat aside and turned him so everybody could get a look. "Well, he's mine, and we're in a relationship, have been for awhile, and I can't keep it to myself any longer."

He stepped down and took Jack's face between his hands, enjoying the look of shock on his face as he leaned in and kissed him.

"You are completely mad." Jack told him with a grin, as he wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist.

"I never meant to hurt you by keeping us a secret." Ianto told him.

"I know, but are you ok with us not being a secret anymore?" Jack asked.

Instead of answering, Ianto pulled his head down and kissed him while everybody in the pub cheered.


End file.
